


walk a mile in my shoes (i find myself right back with you)

by kuro49



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Reversal, Bodyswap, Consensual Underage Handjob, Dick Grayson is Robin, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, jaydick_flashfic: body switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Because that might be Jason’s face but that is still Dick’s expression and Jason has always been weak to that.





	walk a mile in my shoes (i find myself right back with you)

**Author's Note:**

> the original summary was going to be: Dick is Jason touching Jason’s dick on Dick. and because i still have a smidgen of shame in me, this was decidedly not named _walk a mile in my shoes (jerk a circle with my lube)_.

 

“Jay.”

Jason groans because he knows that voice.

“Jay.”

Jason groans louder because that’s _his_ voice. He cracks open an eye to see his own face staring down at him. His eyes with his mess of hair, his freckles in all the right places. Except the mouth over his face is twisted into a grotesque thing: A sweet, charmingly bright thing that might just be a fucking smile.

“Jay _bird_.” Dick calls out in Jason’s voice, climbing onto Jason's bed and easily pinning the smaller body beneath his.

Jason blinks, both eyes wide open to greet himself on a grind of teeth: “Dickiebird.”

“Mornin’.” Dick smiles again with Jason’s mouth, curls the corners of his lips up and up and up until his eyes are wane like crescent moons doused in green.

All of it comes back to Jason in one fell-swoop, and unfortunately, this is far from the out of body experience he was hoping for. Bad timing is always an opportunistic bastard and Jason has always had that special uncanny ability to end up in all the wrong places at all the right times. And this time, he runs into his least favourite thing: Magic.

And lucky-unlucky him, he runs into the kind of magic that cannot be undone (Zatanna promises), the kind to require its own course to run out on its own time like a special kind of bastard (Constantine swears on the threat of shattered kneecaps otherwise). Jason sighs, deeply and heavily and looking so forlorn because of course, Bruce is conveniently off-world on League business when this type of things happen.

Leaving Jason to deal with, well, _himself_.

Dick laughs, still looming over Jason on the bed, his hands on each side of his head and his curls of black swaying as those broad shoulders shake with the force of his laughter. Jason scowls, harder, hating how Dick is turning sixteen next week and the kid’s body still feels so lithe and narrow at the wrists in comparison even when he always lands the most bruising kicks in those pixie boots of his.

"What’re you laughing at, kiddo?”

“You.”

“ _I_ ’m you.” Jason really doesn’t want to sound so childish but Dick’s voice still clings to that softer note, not yet dropping to that rough baritone Jason is used to with himself, and it comes out all too petulant even when he is aiming for stern.

“I know, that’s why it’s so funny.” Dick tells him, leaning closer until their faces are just inches apart. Pulling a serious expression over Jason's face with Dick at the helm before he starts to crack at the seams. “I look like I ate a lemon.”

Jason rolls his eyes because it is just as much of a disconnect to see Dick as Jason himself, turning all those long years of scowls and frowns upside down like it is the most natural thing.

“Hey, Jay. You know what this means.” Dick can even manage to make Jason’s eyes sparkle, the excitement brimming on a rush of huge breath out. “I’m of age.”

“That's only because you’re me.”

“And you’re _in_ me.” Dick beams, like he’s been waiting since last night and then all morning to say just that.

Jason makes a face.

He knows the argument before Dick can say it because it is the same thing they have been arguing on and off for months. Maybe it is a matter of principles, Jason drawing the line in black and white while Dick keeps arguing over all the gray in between with a lot of it based on very basis that they like each other. For all of Bruce’s intents, they are brothers and they would still be brothers even if there are no adoption papers drawn up and signed in a fancy ink pen.

But they still like _like_ each other unlike brothers do.

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s the truth though.”

Jason wants to throw both hands over his face. _Dick_ ’s face, he corrects himself, and he wishes he was a better man.

“Come on, Jay.” Dick leans down with a pout, and it should look all wrong on him when this body isn't really his. Except Dick loves the way Jason's mouth bites down so softly and he has never wanted to kiss Jason more than in this moment when he can feel the sensation of how it gives underneath the barest amount of pressure. “It’s not like we haven't already seen everything.”

“What,” Jason clamps both hands down on Dick’s shoulders and shoves the other to arm’s length. “Wait, what do you mean by _that_?”

Dick looks down at the body he is currently inhabiting, Jason’s naked chest and the pair of loose sleep pants that are barely hanging on over the jutting bone of his hips, before catching Jason’s, well, _his_ eyes to say pointedly. “You honestly think when you told me to go to bed that I wouldn’t go exploring?” Dick fights down a smile that is not one bit guilt. “That’s cute even for you, Jay.”

“Richard John Grayson, you fucking pervert.” Jason bites out as he lets go of Dick’s shoulders to push at the blankets over him, shoving and nearing kicking at the covers until they can both see Jason still in Dick’s full Robin uniform lying in the middle of the bed. “I didn’t even _peek_ and you already had your way with me.”

"You're a saint, yes." Dick grins, wicked sharp and it probably won’t ever stop being unnerving when that is Jason's mouth doing all the work. “Thank you for looking out for my virtue from yourself. But come _on_ , just once. It's not like we'll get another chance like this.”

Dick makes wide puppy dog eyes at Jason and even though if those are his green eyes looking from beneath his own lashes right at him, they are still painfully effective at getting their way. Because that might be Jason’s face but that is still Dick’s expression and Jason has always been weak to that.

“Only if you promise not to bug me until you’re eighteen.”

“But that’s two ye—”

“No but.” Jason cuts him off, holding firm even when he has already given in to so many things he really shouldn’t. “And I won’t touch you in return.”

Dick wants to wail a little in despair because he wants his first time with Jason to be mutual, to touch and be touched in equal measures. But he knows why Jason has these rules, and it probably isn't fair that he keeps pushing at them. Because if he were Jason (and he is but only because of  _this_ ), he would have the same rules too.

“Fine, but you don’t get to complain when you get your body back and your dick is chaffed.”

Jason balks at him, and it takes everything not to cross his arms and sulk like he wants to, not when Dick is already sitting back on his hunches to reach out with fingers that are now longer and thicker and know far more callouses than Jason ever wants Dick to earn.

“Dickiebird, lube exists, so please use it.”

It's a half-hearted plead when Dick is already undoing the Robin uniform on Jason with familiarity and ease, no pause to the deft way he works at all those hidden safety measures while Jason settles for keeping both arms firmly at his sides. Dick flashes one last grin at him before he is dragging those scaly shorts down Jason’s bare legs without any further warning.

It is the most tentative touch, Dick seeing Jason underneath the skin of a body he is still growing into, fascinated with the way Jason's furious blush show up even beneath the darker tan of Dick's own olive skin.

On the other hand, and quite literally too, Jason hates Dick's teenage body with how easily it reacts to just the barest amount of stimulus. And it is not even particularly good stimulus either when Dick is closing a hand around the base of his already half-hard cock, palm warm but dry. It doesn't hurt when he slowly moves it up then down, repeats the motion once then twice, but it will soon enough if Dick doesn't make any attempts to have something slick to ease the rest of the way.

“Wait.” Jason cuts in, hating more the flash of fear he inspires in his own eyes as Dick pulls back almost immediately like he's been burned, like he’s fully prepared for the rejection. And Jason can't help but feel a little bit bad for that. “Not telling you to stop, just hold on for me, kiddo.”

“’m not a kid, Jason.”

“You are if you’re trying to jerk me off without lube.”

Jason wonders how ridiculous they both look. He is rummaging in the top drawer of his nightstand before he is tossing the bottle to Dick, watching as he nearly drops it in his fumble with hands that are bigger than his own and a reach that is further than what he is used to.

"Not a _kid_ , Jason." Dick says again, staring at Jason in the eyes as he turns over the bottle of lube in his hand to squeeze an excessive amount right into Jason’s lap without ever breaking eye contact. The shock of how cold it is has Jason flinching, goosebumps making his skin pebbling up. Dick's intent clear as day, expressing his displeasure with ease even though that isn’t his body in any shape or form.

It's the softest sigh as Jason is pushing up on an elbow to press the quickest kiss to the corner of his own mouth. Because it doesn’t count if Jason is kissing himself, or so he keeps saying when he deliberately doesn’t look for that sweet curl of Dick’s smile over his own lips. Jason gives in because he always does, because he doesn't know what else he can give.

Instead, Jason draws back, careful with the puddle of lube in his lap even though he is pretty sure some of it has already soaked through between his thighs to leave the sheets wet to ask. “Happy?”

“Yes,” Dick breathes out, still smiling. “I’ll even consider this as an early birthday present so you don’t have to think of any last minute gifts like you do every year.”

Jason has a witty retort for that, he swears he does but it chokes off easily when Dick doesn’t wait for one before he is wrapping his hand back around his cock, his fingers curling with just the perfect amount of pressure as he drags that tight grip up slowly. He repeats the motion, almost experimentally, watching Jason and every shift of that expression as he learns every sensation like it is a brand new one.

And it _is_ , given the circumstances.

“I like it when I touch myself like this,” Dick murmurs, his hand twisting right below the head, has Jason twisting his own hands into the bedsheets on a gasp almost in mirror to it. “I like it a lot." Dick keeps going, smiling, the noises wet and squelching as he does it again, a little harder this time. "I'm in my bed, I'm thinking about you, your hands on me, your mouth on mine, making sure to keep me quiet in case Alfie or Bruce comes down the hallway when you finally let me fuck you.”

“ _Dick_.” Jason rasps out, dripping translucent beads of precum readily.

Dick only chuckles, and the sound is just as Jason would have it come out. Rough and timber but warm all the same, like he is being indulgent with him when it really should be the other way around.

It doesn’t take much for Jason to come when he exists in Dick's body like this, spilling over his own fist, still held in Dick’s grip. He is panting heavily, the faint flush looking so sweet as it goes all the way to his chest on each rise and fall while he comes back down.

"You liked that?" Dick asks, almost like he is embarrassed with how softly it comes out.

" _You_ liked that." Jason points out on a ragged breath with the bright green shorts still around his knees, thighs slippery and wet while the tips of his ears are going red when he thinks about how he is going to have to be the one to scrub this mess off every inch of Dick's body.

And it is like Dick knows exactly what Jason is thinking because he is grinning as he brings a hand to his mouth, drawing the digits in between the plush of Jason's lips to suck the taste of the cum still over his fingers. The sensation gets quite a bit confusing when Dick is feeling so turned on even though that is the taste of his own cum over a tongue that isn't his own.

And Dick wants another kiss too but he isn't that much of a _child_ to go asking when Jason has already stretched all of those lines so thin for him.

They are in Jason's room, lying down on Jason's bed, and Dick settles for what Jason does allow. He pulls his own body to him, feels the way he is dwarfed by Jason's body in his control.

“When we're back to ourselves," Dick starts, his voice muffled with the way he keeps shifting as he serves as the big spoon here, "do you think I could convince Zatanna to shrink you down?”

“Why?” Jason cranes his head back, just enough to blink a bleary eye at Dick even though it is his own green eyes looking right back down at him.

"Then it's going to be like we're the same age and then it's going to be okay." Dick beams and it is that same expression of eagerness, like Jason can have him wait half a lifetime and he would be willing to waste all of it on him. “So I can see Jay in my Robin uniform and you could show me what you like.”

“Oh, hell _no_.” Jason likes that the colour of Dick's skin is darker than his own, so the blush that makes his cheeks heat up isn't nearly as noticeable than if it was his pale pallor with his smattering of freckles that only draw attention to how red he can get.

“Spoilsport.” Dick points out, winding his arms tighter.

But Jason isn't deterred even as he gets the breath squeezed right out of this lithe acrobatic body he is inhabiting. "Well, you're just _spoiled_."

And the last laugh is just that.

It's a laugh that is in combination of Jason's gravel-worn chuckle to the slow warm spill of Dick's full-body joy. They lose track of where they start when it all ends at the same place every time with one and the other and right back around.

 


End file.
